


peko gets a dog because fuyuhiko literally is incapable of telling her 'no'

by SleepyWoofles



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Everything is happy, F/M, Fluff, I don't know how to tag this, Peko seems out of character to me I'm not really sure, Post-Game (i guess?), They live together with their cat and they're both happy, i'm too lazy to come up with a serious title for this i'm sorry, this is kinda short honestly--
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyWoofles/pseuds/SleepyWoofles
Summary: Peko finds a dog while she and Fuyuhiko are out, and Fuyuhiko knows he won't be able to tell her they can't keep it





	peko gets a dog because fuyuhiko literally is incapable of telling her 'no'

Peko hadn’t really been paying attention to what was happening, Fuyuhiko had specifically told her that there wouldn’t be any need for her to get involved, so she simply stood back and waited. Of course, if things looked bad she would step in, but she trusted Fuyuhiko’s intuition, and she wasn’t going to jump in when he didn’t need her too. She had been standing almost entirely still until a flash of color caught her eye, the sight of anything other than grey during the rainy afternoon was shocking enough, though the fact that it looked furry didn’t help.

With a quick glance at Fuyuhiko to make sure everything was still okay, she followed whatever it was that she had seen around the corner, down an alleyway. As she made her way down the alleyway, she found a small dog digging through the trash can. From what she could see, it was a poodle, though its extremely matted and dirty fur made it hard to tell. It didn’t look at her as she walked closer, seemingly much too focused on the pile of trash in front of it.

“Peko?” She nearly jumped at the sound of Fuyuhiko’s voice.

“Here.” She called back, making her way back out onto the main street.

Fuyuhiko looked slightly confused. “What was down there?” He asked, pointing down the alleyway for emphasis.

“A dog, I saw something move and thought I should see what it was.” Peko explained.

Fuyuhiko nodded. “Ready to go then?”

Peko nodded as well, and they made their way to the car.

Fuyuhiko found himself constantly glancing at Peko during the ride back home. She looked upset, though anyone else might not have been able to see, her eyes were her tell, and she wasn’t very happy.

“Everything okay?” He asked. She hesitated before answering, and really that hesitation was all he needed to realize what was wrong. “Is it the dog? Do you want to go back for it?”

Peko simply nodded in response, and just like that the car was turning around.

Finding the dog wasn’t very difficult, though convincing it to follow them into the car was another story. Eventually, with Peko getting the dog and Fuyuhiko waiting in the car due to the dog running away, they got it in and they were back on the way home— Peko happily humming along to the radio with the dog sitting in her lap.

“..We can’t keep them, Peko.”

She looked absolutely heartbroken, and god did that make Fuyuhiko feel bad for saying it.

“Why not?” She asked, her voice soft and almost worried.

Fuyuhiko sighed softly. “Because we have Peanut, and one asshole cat is enough pets.”

“Peanut is not an asshole!” 

“Whether he is or not, one cat is all we’re getting.” Fuyuhiko shrugged.

Peko frowned softly. “The only shelters near home are either full or they aren’t no-kill shelters..”

“We’ll take them out of town, then.” Fuyuhiko was trying not to back down, though Peko’s absolute puppy dog eyes made that difficult. “...I know you want to keep them, but we can’t.”

“Is there really no way we can?” Peko asked. She sounded genuinely concerned for the dog, and her expression was absolutely killing him.

Fuyuhiko shook his head, sighing again. “I’ll… We’ll see, I’m not saying yes, I’m just saying there’s a chance.”

Peko’s eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas Day, and at that point, Fuyuhiko knew there was exactly zero chance of him taking that little dog away from her.


End file.
